Chile
}| }/Lore}} The Syndicalist Republic of Chile is a socialist country in South-West South America, bordering Argentina, Brazil, Bolivia, Peru, and the Patagonian Worker's Front, who relies almost entirely on Chile and it's effectively a puppet republic. History After the Saltpetre War (1879 - 1883) in which Chile received the Peruvian saltpetre provinces Tarapacá and Arica, in addition to the Bolivian coastal region of Antofagasta, the country has had command over vast copper deposits and monopolised the world trade of saltpetre. A phase of economic prosperity was initiated, supported by the high demand for saltpetre at the beginning of The Weltkrieg. However, the chemical processes devised during that war to artificially produce saltpetre rendered Chile's deposits worthless. Worsening economic circumstances, together with the growth of the population increased the social crisis. Workers and unions gained political influence, especially under the disastrous rule of Carlos Ibañez Del Campo, during which Chile went bankrupt, in 1931. Shortly afterward, Ibañez was deposed, the navy and most of the army mutinied, and with the arrival of reinforcements and the long-exiled Marmaduke Grove from the Union of Britain, the Syndicalist Republic of Chile was proclaimed. After 5 years of rebuilding under the first council, led at least nominally by Arturo Puga, the republic economy recovered greatly, and a military build-up has begun in order to protect the comrades in Patagonia who were in the verge of defeat by Imperialist Argentine forces. Politics In Chile, elections for the position of Chairman are held every four years, beginning in 1932. As of now, the Chairman holds most of the power in Chile, the Congress being reduced to a small player thanks to the years of military juntas prior to the revolution, however, the Syndicalists and Moderates have promised to change this if they are elected. For the past two elections, the Syndicalists ran mostly unopposed thanks in part due to the massive popularity of the figures put forth and the desire to avoid sectarianism so soon after the revolution. However, in the upcoming 1940 Chairman elections, two new factions have arisen. The Alianca Socialista Nacional, led by Salvador Allende, is a more moderate faction, as former social democrats played a large role in the faction's creation. While this has led to more criticism from the more radical members of the Chilean government, they are more of a compromise candidate because of this and the fact that Allende is not a military man, he symbolizes a return to normalcy of sorts. The Partido Sindicalista Chileno stands for a continuation of the current policies, and is fairly standard for a faction in a syndicalist faction, while the Partido Revolucionario Permanente is a Mosleyist (Totalist) party formed by the old Partido Comunista Chileno and the assorted Maximist parties in Chile due to Britain's influence on the Chilean revolution. They support an aggressive foreign policy and further centralization. Laws and Government: Head of Government: Marmaduke Grove Foreign Minister: Luis Arteaga Garcia Economy Minister: C.L. Blest Riffo Security Minister: Marmaduke Grove Military The Chilean military is of middling size, with an outsized fleet, mainly because of its small size, coastal nature, but it's experience and equipment certainly make it a force to be reckoned with Army Prior to the revolution, the Chilean Army was known as the "Southern Prussia" due to the amazing discipline of its soldiers. It is made up of six divisions, one-third mountaineers, one-third basic infantry, and one third garrison soldiers. While this may seem small, it already strains Chilean reserves to their limits, and it is likely that the Navy and Andes would make up for this in the case of a war. The Army, unlike in other socialist movements, has a good reputation amongst the politicians of Chile due to its role in the Chilean Revolution, and Marmaduke Grove himself was once a member of the navy. Navy The Chilean Navy is the greatest fleet of Latin America, 26 ships (1 dreadnought, 1 pre-dreadnought, 4 armored cruiser, 1 protected cruiser, 9 destroyers and 9 submarines) strong and well trained, thanks to the efforts of the first chairman of the Syndicalist Republic of Chile. It is possibly the Chileans one advantage should it face an invasion from Peru or Argentina, some remarking that it is the Britain of South America. Air Force The Chilean Air Force is a near nonentity at the beginning of 1936, most Chilean efforts being direct elsewhere, especially towards the navy. Foreign Relations Chile has: *Great relations with Commune of France, Union of Briain, Centroamerica, and Mexico *Good relations with Bharatiya Commune and Georgia *Poor relations with Bolivia, Peru, and Brazil *Very poor relations to the United Provinces of Central America, Argentina, Germany, and Colombia *Has the Patagonian Worker's Front as a puppet Economy The Chilean economy was heavily based on the export of saltpetre before the discovery of new chemical processes that diminished mined saltpeter's uses in the production of weaponry. Today, it has a mainly closed economy due to its nature as the pariah of the continent thanks to its syndicalist economy. Culture Four Giants have risen in Chilean Poetry in the recent years; Gabriela Mistral, Vicente Huidobro, Pablo de Rokha and Pablo Neruda. All of them were left-leaning even before the revolution. However, personal and ideological differences between them seem irreconcilable, as Pablo de Rokha leans more and more apart from Neruda, and Gabriela is currently not involved in politics in any way, even if she has praised certain Syndicalist ideals and revolutionaries, such as Sandino, in earlier works. Vicente's disagreements with both Pablos run deep enough that they barely speak, even when they were all once friends and members of the Syndicalist Party. Time will tell if these giants will see ever see eye to eye again. See also *Argentina *Union of Britain *Patagonia Category:Countries Category:Syndicalist countries Category:South American countries